mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrong Colors
Wrong Colors, spelled alternatively as Wrong Colours, is the twelfth episode in the first season of Mixels. It first aired on May 21, 2014. Synopsis Volectro and Shuff are under attack and the only cubit they have has the wrong colors! Episode Summary Volectro and Shuff are being chased by a huge swarm of Nixels. Volectro finds he has a Cubit, but it is the wrong colors. The Nixels chase the two to the edge of a cliff and break the ledge, causing them to fall. Flurr and Gobba hear their screams and come to their aid, creating a loop out of ice and a sled to catch their fall. After they reach the ground, Shuff realizes the wrong colored Cubit is the right color for Flurr and Gobba. They Mix and create an ice sculpture of Major Nixel to distract the Nixels while the four Mixels leave. Transcript Songs *Wrong Colors CD Mix Characters Major Characters *Shuff *Volectro *Flurr (debut) *Gobba (debut) *Nixels **Catch Up Nixel Cameos *Major Nixel (as an ice statue) Mentioned *Zaptor Mixes *Gobba Flurr Mix Trivia *It appeared as one of the shorts in-between Epic Comedy Adventure and Murp Romp in Mixed Up Special. *Several dubs of the episode have Shuff screaming out in unison along with Volectro in the beginning few lines, not just the first one like in the English version. *When some of the Nixels are saluting, they are using their left hands, which, in reality, is the incorrect way to salute when the right hand is still able. *Scenes from this episode has been used in various Series 1 promotions for the show. Broadcast This episode aired on May 21, 2014 directly following a Teen Titans Go! rerun. It is unknown how many viewers this episode garnered. Continuity *This is the first appearance of a Frosticon and a Fang Gang Mixel (Flurr and Gobba, respectively). **It is also the first episode to include Series 2 Mixels. *This is the first time a Mixel is mentioned, yet does not appear in the episode at all. *When Shuff pulls out a Hamlogna Sandwich instead of a Cubit and mentions Zaptor, he makes a reference to ("Changing a Lightbulb") when Zaptor did the same thing in said episode, except he doesn't call out anyone's name. *This is the sixth absence of Flain. ("Electrorock", "Pothole", "Mailman", "Another Nixel", Changing a Lightbulb") Errors *When Volectro and Shuff are running and they stop at the cliff edge, Shuff's right eye is connected to his lower jaw until they fall. This repeats when he gives the Cubit to Flurr and Gobba. *At the start, while running, Volectro and Shuff's mouths are not moving, despite the fact they are screaming out words. *Shuff appears to be somewhat grinning as he is falling down the cliff. *At the start of the episode, while Volectro is screaming, his mouth is slightly disconnected from his body, and one of Shuff's light shading is clipping through his tooth. *When Shuff says "Flurr!", his mouth does not move. *Throughout the episode, Flurr's eyeballs switch their positions. Memorable Quotes Video Wrong_Colors_-_LEGO_Mixels_-_Series_2_Episode_1|Full episode Gallery Sources and References |-|Episodes= |-|Series 2= Category:2014 Category:Season One Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Episodes with Nixels Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang